


you were burned / about to burn

by tkramsey (ohmcgee)



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, First Love, First Time, Frottage, Horror, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Happy, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/tkramsey
Summary: prompt: discovering hidden talents





	you were burned / about to burn

“God, you’re hot,” Adam murmured next to his ear as he pulled and tugged at Talon’s shirt to get it off over his head, then let Talon do the same for him. “I want you so fucking much.”

Talon was pretty sure they weren’t in love, but he didn’t really care. Adam _wanted_ him. No one had ever wanted him before. Besides, Talon knew he wanted this. He wanted so many things he couldn’t put a name to all of them. He wanted anything and everything Adam would give him. Maybe they weren’t in love, but sometimes he thought what they had was more than that. What they had was a secret, something no one else knew about. Something that could hurt them if anyone found out. Maybe it wasn’t love, at least not the kind you see the movies, but it was bigger than that. It was more.

They shed the rest of their clothes in a heated rush, grasping and groping at each other, stealing kisses from each other’s mouths clumsily until they fell onto the bed together, Talon’s head hitting the pillow as Adam hovered over him, eyes dark with all the things he wanted.

Talon wet his mouth and Adam watched the movement, then dove for his mouth. He licked into Talon’s mouth and Talon slid his hands down Adam's back, feeling the muscles flex beneath his fingertips, and when he grabbed Adam’s hips and pulled him down so that their bodies pressed flush together, they swallowed each others moans.

Then they were moving together again. Less frantic this time, but just as desperate. Adam’s breath was loud and harsh in between the peppering of kisses he was giving Talon’s neck and Talon couldn’t pry his fingers away from Adam’s hips, nor could he stop the constant stream of moans from pouring out of his mouth each time Adam rolled his hips down against him.

It was amazing. It was _perfect_. Talon wanted more and yet he wanted nothing but this for the rest of his life, just the slow glide of their sweat slick bodies as they moved together. He felt like he was burning up from the inside, every press of Adam’s lips like a brand on his skin. The room smelled like them, like sex and sweat, and the more they moved together, cocks rubbing against each other in the most delicious way, the hotter Talon got.

Soon, Adam started to sound like he was getting close, his breath coming harsher and louder, his pace more erratic, and Talon wondered if he felt the same way he did, like every cell in his body was on fire, like if he didn’t come soon he was going to combust _._ He wondered if it was always like this, the passion so intense that it was almost too painful to bear.

“God,” Talon cried out, sweat dripping from his temples, and Adam answered him with a moan, not noticing the tears welling up in Talon’s eyes. 

“Yeah,” Adam grunted. “You almost there?”

Then he reached down and wrapped his hand around both of them and Talon threw his head back, raw pleasure colliding with the agonizing heat spreading through him.

“Adam,” Talon panted, the pleasure cresting and nothing but searing heat taking its place. He was starting to panic. There was no way what he was feeling could be normal.  “Adam, I’m so h--”

“Me too. I’m so fuckin’ close,” Adam groaned. He leaned down and kissed Talon again, then pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. He always did sweet things like that. It's part of why Talon liked him so much. It made him feel normal, like the people in the movies. “Just let go, baby. Come on.”

Talon grabbed each side of Adam’s face and pulled him down into a kiss. Maybe they were in love. Maybe this was how it was supposed to feel, an all-consuming passion that burned you from the inside out until you finally gave yourself over to it. Maybe he'd kept everything locked up inside of him for too long. Maybe it was as simple as Adam was saying and all he had to do was let go.

_Just let go, baby._

Talon pressed his thumbs into Adam’s cheekbones and closed his eyes, mouth falling open against Adam’s as he gave himself over to the pleasure and finally, finally let go. A scream filled the room as he came, his body trembling with the endless waves of pleasure that coursed through him, heat pulsing off of his body until he no longer felt like he was burning up from the inside.

It wasn’t until Talon opened his eyes that he realized the screams he’d heard hadn’t been his own; they had been coming from Adam.

They still were.

Talon looked in horror as he saw that where his hands had been on Adam’s face the skin had melted away. The bed, the sheets beneath them, the rest of the room -- it was all on fire. He had no idea how it had happened, but he knew they needed to get out. He reached for Adam's wrist to pull him out of the room, but as soon as he touched him Adam's skin melted down to the bone. 

Talon wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t stop it. He didn’t know how, but he knew this was his fault. He had done this. Was still doing this. The more he panicked, the higher the flames climbed.

He didn’t know what to do.

Adam was still screaming.

“I don’t know what to do,” Talon shook as the flames consumed Adam’s body, taking away the only person who had ever wanted him.

When the screaming was over, the flames slowly died out. The room was charred and black, like the remains of the boy he could have loved on the ground next to him. Still shaking, Talon turned his arms over and looked them over. There wasn’t a burn or a scorch mark anywhere on his body.

Talon wrapped his arms around his body, feeling a chill in the air, and began to shiver.

"I don't know what to do." 

  



End file.
